


Warning

by yamichankagami1



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: Arisu got message from unknown number everyday and it makes him feel terrified. Can he bear this problem alone? Should he talk this matter to Usaka?
Relationships: Usaka Kazuomi/Arisu Kiyotaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Warning

Disclamer: Dakaretai Otoko Ichi-ni Odosareteimasu © Sakurabi Hashigo

September 1st, at night.  
After take a bath, Arisu Kiyotaka received a message from an unknown number said:

[You look good in today's outfit with a shirt and cardigan.] 

Arisu wondered, who actually sent this message? How did the sender of this message know he was wearing that outfit even though today he only went to the recording studio and straight to his place in Sun Fang? 

He always save his colleague’s number in case they want to have directly contact with him. Usually he just let his manager talk to his colleague, but if they insist to talk with him then Arisu will talk. With that conditions, someone who have Arisu’s number is the person who have contact with him in the job. 

But now there’s unknown number who send a message to him. If that person is need to talk with him and change his number, he can send a decent message like normal people do, right? Not a suspicious message like this. Does someone he know do a prank with him? 

It’s strange.   
How can something like this happen?  
But he chose not to worry about it and went to sleep.

“Maybe that’s just a prank. Not gonna take it seriously~.”

***  
September 2nd, at noon.  
Arisu come to studio as usual. Today his business only to check music that already being arrange by production team based on Arisu’s intruction and see the actors training. He want to see the most popular actors acting within his own eyes. Is that really great acting that can captived everyone’s heart? 

‘Not bad but I know he can do better.’ 

Arisu know these actors can do better. If they want to become more better, they need to stay focus and polished their skill become perfect. In America, those halfway performance will make bad impression.

‘Well, this is Japan and their acting is not my own business. I think he can directly tell them which way that must they chose.’

The one who Arisu called “he” is the general producer who handle this movie. He thought that producer can give more direction, not him. He’s only some composer that focus making his music. Is he being sarcastic or not want to take them seriously? No one knows. 

After watching them, Arisu need some sugar for his own satisfaction. He ask some staff, do they prepare strawberry cake or not and he receive the cake. What a great day to eat sweets. He begin to eat that cake peacefully.

When he’s eating cake, Arisu received a message from the unknown number again. But that number is the same number from yesterday.

[Don't eat strawberry cake too often, eat salad occasionally. I've already prepared the salad on your table.] 

How did the sender know Arisu is currently eating strawberry cake? Right now he was with one of the staff in the studio and looked around. He tried to look at the table and there was a box of salad.

Why is it there? Previously there was nothing there. He stared at the box and thoughtlessly gave it to other people. He didn’t want to eat something strange like that. This is terrible. Why does the person who sent this message seems to know all his activities?

***  
September 3rd, at morning.  
Arisu wake up and see there’s another message again from the same sender who always send message to him with unknown number. 

[Why don't you eat the salad I made yesterday? I bought it on purpose.] 

This is terrible. Why do messages like this keep coming to him? It’s better to block the number so it won't disturbed him again.

He never been treated like this before, should he tell Matthew now? But if he do that, surely his manager will keep an eye on him 24 hours and he didn’t want that. He only thought of one person that he could count on. He will tell what's happen to his junior. He reach his limit to handle this alone. Tomorrow he will tell Usaka regarding this matter no matter what will happen.

***  
"So, what is it, senpai?" asked Usaka.

"Usa, I want to ask. Have you ever got a message from a random person and he knows everything what you did? I got something like that. That’s horrible." Arisu explained his words again.

“Huh? What did you do before? There’s someone who act like a stalker and send message to you everyday?"

"Something like that... I didn’t do anything strange. Trust me.” 

“But usually you do something unexpected and that’s troublesome for me.”

“Meanie~ but I’m serious. I’m afraid with those message. I'm staying at your place, I don't want see that terrible message anymore. "

"Huh? Why should that be?"

"Please? I’m begging you.” 

Arisu looked at Usaka with a pitiful face and made Usaka sigh and let his senior stay at his place. Arisu immediately nodded happily like a child and Usaka pat Arisu’s head unconsciously. The composer is surprise and even more embarrassed.

“Usa... why you do that?” 

“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” 

“No. It’s just... your hands are warm.” 

Usaka chuckled a bit. He didn’t know his senior can make that kind of face. Well, in their college time, he even see more embarrasing side of Arisu and that’s thrilling him. 

"When our busines finished here, we can immediately go back to my apartment. You can stay for one night.” 

“Thanks.” 

And at night, the two of them arrived in front of Usaka's apartment. Arisu clung to Usaka on purpose, causing the man to take a deep breath. How could his senior be this sticky when their outside? Usaka asked his senior to keep their distance until they reached inside Usaka's apartment.

When they arrive inside Usaka’s apartment, Arisu just sat back and relaxed in sofa while Usaka went to his room to change clothes. He even put his phone in the cupboard so there’s no one who can bothered him outside of work. After finished changing his clothes, Usaka approached his seniors in the living room and see him eating sweets as usual.

Why even there’s a sweets in his apartment? Maybe Arisu bought it himself and bring sweets here. What a troublesome man.

Usaka immediately approached Arisu and took the spoon that his senior was holding, put it on the table and glared at him. "I don't want you to eat sweets."

“Eh? Why? I want to eat it... "

“This is my place, so you have to do what I say, senpai.”

“Uhh... alright."

“Good.”

Suddenly Arisu's phone rang, there was an incoming message and he check it. He was even more surprised to see it because he got that terrible message again. 

“Today is the fourth day, huh?” Arisu murmured. 

His whole body felt like shuddering with terrified when reading each of those sentences in that message. 

[You are eating sweets again, why don't you hear me? Don’t you want to be controlled by me?  
By the way, don't be too dependent on other people, because people who you trust can hurt you too.]

“What is this? Why? Why that person still can sending me messages? I already block his number!”

“Eh? Senpai? ”

"Uhh... Usa... please help."

Seeing Arisu, who looked panicked and scared, made Usaka sighed. He immediately hugged the man and patted the composer’s head.

“I will try to help investigate who sent the message to you.” 

“Is that true?"

“Yes. Maybe I can't help much but it's better then do nothing.”

"... thank you."

“Yes. Don't worry, I will take care of you and I won't let you go again. "

“Eh? Usa?”

“Yes, because you will always be here. Near me.”

Arisu didn't see Usaka's face because the man was still hugging him tightly. But now he feel safe. He wanted to trust his junior.

But Arisu never knew that the senders of the those suspicious messages with different numbers all came from the same location. The different cell phone that was in Usaka Kazuomi's closet. Usaka never tell anyone about this, he will keep silent and pretend to be good person to Arisu. In other to make that man never go again like what he did when they still in college time, he need to make sure Arisu always depend on him. This is the best way to tame him. 

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Yami-chan Kagami. Thank you for reading my story. This is my first time publish in Dakaichi fandom. I want to share one of Usaka x Arisu story that I made before. Hopefully everyone who read it enjoy this and happy new year.


End file.
